narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation
Conflict about the source of chakra My co-editors, I had edited a section of this page but it was reverted. It is written on this page that Naruto re-entered his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode just before being swallowed by Son Gokū due to the Nine-Tails giving him more chakra, but it is mentioned in neither of the charcters' articles nor in the article about chapter 566. I am going to edit it. If anyone is removing it and if Kurama really gave him its chakra willingly before freeing Son, you should edit the above mentioned articles too. I've already given the links, so it would be easy.Undominanthybrid (talk) 14:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hi friend! I agree with you. I somehow remembered that on chapters. Just remember to use proper redirects by using Naruto instead of Naruto. $_~ —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 14:17, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Your revision was undone because: # You removed 7083 bytes of necessary information from the article. # The revisions you made were unnecessary nitpicking and confusing in parts. # It's already mentioned that "but resists being eaten by the Four-Tails, now back in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, as the Nine-Tails opens one eye watching on" What more is necessary than that? # You also made no edit to that section when you did that...--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:31, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys, I am sorry. For me removing information, I think I've found the reason. My computer's down, so I am now using my mobile to check up on the Wikia. Sometimes when I edit pages, if the data is too much for the phone, it won't be able to take in all data. And when I hit the publish button, only whatever that is in the box will come on the page. That's why the information was removed. I realised it only today when I was editing this page. And Cerez, thank you very much for editing this page for me.Undominanthybrid (talk) 16:01, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :My recommendation is you don't edit articles on this site using a phone or iPod as it's slow and I only undo revisions on my iPod. --Speysider (Talk Page) 16:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I also use a mobile to edit but I never faced this problem --Salil (Talk) 17:07, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Long page This is the second longest page on the entire site. Who ever is adding to this every week needs to practice someself control. -- (talk) 08:39, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for volunteering to clean it up...--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:35, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::The inability to filter information is becoming endemic of most articles. I realize it's difficult to determine what will and what won't be important in later chapters (actually, I disagree with myself there; Kishimoto is becoming more predictable as he nears the finale) but there should be some effort to prune older synopses once hindsight is found. Even when the summary is initially written it should be obvious what kinds of information isn't needed: dialogue, characters' thoughts and opinions, plot-minutiae, emotional responses. These are things to put in individual characters' articles, not broad overviews like this. Take the most recent chapter: ::What's there is three times longer than it needs to be. ::The longer a purge is put off the more insurmountable a task it becomes. Eventually, this article is going to be longer than Naruto's (which also has a lot of fat to trim). And when the protagonist's article is not the longest a wiki has, there's a serious problem. ~SnapperT '' 07:20, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Like I said before just not in so many words: we just need that one volunteer to get things going. I'll admit that at times, even I have just transposed the summary for the chapter out of laziness, but if the article is purged and a "trend" is set, I find that most of us here, will follow it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:09, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I attempt to make sections smaller, but my contribution has been limited to character pages and general battle pages. To be perfectly honest I completely spaced that this article actually existed.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'''TheUltimate3]] (talk) 11:17, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::How about putting the cleanup tag?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 13:45, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't think it's THAT long... and unless Kishi proves me and others wrong, this appears to be the very final arc, and as Naruto is going to last circa 2 more years, it's length is expected. But yes, that's a pointlessly too much detail put into a summary. For example: "Kabuto increases the army size by reviving the former Akatsuki members, previous jinchūriki, Kage and famous shinobi: Hizashi Hyūga, Dan Katō, Asuma Sarutobi, Hanzō, Chiyo, Kimimaro, Zabuza Momochi, Haku, Gari, Pakura, Chūkichi, Shin and Toroi as they march off to begin the war" Can be cut into: "Kabuto increases the army size by reviving a several groups of Shinobi, as they march off to begin the war" if it gets too tedious, an idea would be to select 4 individuals and each will do 1/4, so I might do from 1.1-1.4--Elveonora (talk) 14:21, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I forgot about this... :The amount of detail doesn't really become a problem until 1.9 "The Showdown with Tobi". That's approximately where things just become a copy and paste of the chapter summaries. Before that section was started the article was 43,248 bytes. It is presently 126,120 bytes. And that also happens to be about the middle point of the arc; so the first half of the arc makes up 1/3 of the article and the second half of the arc makes up the other 2/3. The math isn't matching up there. :Not that I have any interest in doing anything about it. ''~SnapperT '' 09:42, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, this article is way too long. It's not a summary anymore, which is what it should be. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 18:07, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Becoming Tobi? I will not change this, but I think that to be a bad name to the section, "The Truth About Tobi/Masked Man" or "The Truth Behind Tobi/Masked Man" will be a best name. --MaskedManMadara (talk) 14:41, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Arc separation? A thought I have. How does splitting the arc into two pages sound? A second for when the Ten-Tails' revival begins; "Ten-Tails Revival Arc"? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 22:12, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :Ten-Tails' Revival is kind of a punctual event, which I don't think would fit an arc, which spans a certain time. I'm certain that it would have something to do with the Ten-Tails though. Omnibender - Talk - 01:44, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Ever since the Ten Tails was revived, I always believed that the war arc lead into one of two last arcs, the aforementioned arc and an unknown arc. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:14, February 19, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi What about something along the lines of "Return of Madara Arc"? Since it seems as though the arc took a diferent turn after Madara got to the battlefield.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 02:20, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :This is pretty much about after the Impure Reincarnation is released. When I suggested "Ten-Tails Revival Arc", I didn't actually mean name the second half that. It was a suggestion. Does "Ten-Tails Arc" or "Progenitor Arc" sound any better (the latter sounds better imo)? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 02:29, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Progenator Arc sounds very archaic. Fancey. Nice.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 02:38, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Let's go fancy! ;) I opt for the latter. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:40, February 19, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I thought the arc names are official ._. --Elveonora (talk) 15:41, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::They were never official. Most manga artists don't even think about arcs, they just let the fans think about it the arcs. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:48, February 19, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Yeah, and I don't think Kishi has even named any arcs since the Itachi Pursuit Arc. Pretty much every arc afterwards was just given a name by the fans. So, it's up to the admins and everyone else whether the events after IWR was released should be placed in a new arc page or not. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 18:15, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I vote that we do considering that most of the character biography articles are getting too long. I think there should be the new arc. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 04:11, February 20, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Admins? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 21:39, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::These discussions would a lot easier if the tagging system was like Facebook. :\ Related to this: I don't want this to die. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:52, February 22, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Splitting them up sounds good! the page looks like its going to explode. -- (talk) 20:36, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::As the anon above me has contribute, I do agree with him/her. It could explode if we go 100 more chapters in. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::I don't see the Ten-Tails revival is its own arc, if anything we are just in a particularly long, long arc. I would not be adverse to splitting the article into two overarching sections Shinobi World War Arc: Part 1 and Shinobi World War Arc: Part 2.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:55, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: What about something along the lines of "Return of Madara Arc"? Since it seems as though the arc took a diferent turn after Madara got to the battlefield. ::::I agree with whoever posted this suggestion. Return of Madara Arc sounds like a good name since everything's gone to hell with him around. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 18:03, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Again, the title "Ten-Tails Revival Arc" was a suggestion. And the "Return of Madara Arc" doesn't sound right since he made his return before the battle with Tobi. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 19:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Ten-Tails revival arc?--Elveonora (talk) 22:41, February 26, 2013 (UTC) : Haven't you seen the comments above? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 20:33, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Official Name for the arc from Chapter 609 to current. Ten Tails Revival arc Progenitor Arc I think that should help :) (The title of the poll is kind of difficult to think of :S )--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:55, February 27, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::For some reason, my vote is not counting. Blackchaos27 (talk) 00:11, February 28, 2013 (UTC) * The "Return of Madara Arc" really doesn't make any sense at the point plus, the war seemed to have "ended" when Edo Tensei was released. Either the top two or something else that refers to the events afterward the release. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 00:27, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::@Blackchaos: That is so strange o.O @Omega: You are free to add another name for the events post release. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 00:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Only way I can see Ten-Tails Revival arc working is because it was not revived all at once, it's an ongoing process. Omnibender - Talk - 01:11, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :What do you think would work Omni? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 01:31, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I like Progenitor Arc because it sounds awesome and because Ten-Tails Revival sounds very close to Sasuke Retrieval. Then again, Ten-Tails Revival does get the point across without any difficulty.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:32, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :::I voted for Ten-Tails' Revival. Out of the options, it gets the point across, and I was able to come up with a logical reason that, while not completely satisfies me, is enough for me to agree with. Omnibender - Talk - 01:49, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::I voted for the first option. It gets the point across, just like the "Hidan and Kakazu arc" :P --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 03:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi So we wait until one of those gets 10 votes? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 07:59, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::It seems that the Ten Tails Revival arc is winning, though by a slim margin. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:09, March 12, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Where does the term "Progenitor" come from and how does it relate to this part of the arc? It may be obvious, but I want clarification before casting my vote. --Questionaredude (talk) 18:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :The Progenitor is a moniker for the Ten-Tails in reference to it "creating" the world. :Apart from that, however, why can't we just name it Shinobi World War Arc part 1 and part 2, then create a disambiguation page for Shinobi World War Arc? Because lets say that the anime ends up splitting it as well (even though we shouldn't because it's the same storyline) we won't have to go through the hassle of people asking why it was changed from something that sounded like an official name to something else.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:02, March 12, 2013 (UTC)'''''I have contributed to this discussion knowing full-well that User:OmergaRasengan created this discussion and am prepared for the fallout that my ensue, should there be any. Thats true and It might confuse a few If we called it Progenitor arc so we should have a part 1 and part 2 for the Shinobi world war arc --Jean Daichou Loves Naruto 21:17, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :Watch out Jmootam, you erased part of Cerez's reply. Probably an edit conflict. And I don't really understand why "Progenitor" is winning. The other title is much clearer, and keeps a similar format to other arc names. Omnibender - Talk - 21:27, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I agree as i said It would clearloy confuse people If It was called progenitor arc, I just hope that people vote for Shinobi world war arc, seeing as Its alot more simpler and understandable as people are already familiar with the Shinobi world war arc --Jean Daichou Loves Naruto 21:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Actually, the whole name "Shinobi World War Arc" makes no sense, the villages aren't at war with each other, they form an alliance.--Elveonora (talk) 00:02, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :How does it not make sense? The entire reason of the arc was that they were fighting the Fourth Shinobi World War.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:15, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Because Samurai make it up too, World War Alliance would make more sense--Elveonora (talk) 00:17, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Except for the entire war is called the Fourth Shinobi World War.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:19, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I still think Ten-Tails Revival Arc is the simplest to understand. (Why won't my vote count!?) Given the direct transition from the Chunin Exam Arc into the Leaf Invasion Arc, I think we could have another set of arcs like that, in this case from the Shinobi World War Arc into the Ten-Tails Revival Arc. As stated before the war pretty much ended with the Edo Tensei released, the original White Zetsu incinerated, and Black Zetsu incapacitated. It's just a battle between an army of shinobi vs a giant demon and two corrupt Uchiha. Not really much of a "war" per se now, is it? Blackchaos27 (talk) 00:42, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Zombies are defeated, Aloha Vera dead/incapacitated, 2 Uchiha,a demon... seems to be a giant battle not so much a war anymore. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:50, March 13, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi So Wikia polls never end I assume? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 15:35, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :for once you are actually right omega, congrats. (talk) 15:39, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::A simple yes would've done it. I haven't even talked or did anything to you before...so it seems "Ten-Tails Revival Arc" settles it then. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:56, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm gonna put my neck out here now, but judging from the comments, it's an overall vote for the new arc. But can I ask: when did the Fourth Shinobi World War Arc end? It's still ongoing. It's still the Ninja Alliance vs Akatsuki. The Ten Tails is just an Akatsuki asset. Sure enough, Edo Tensei has been released. But that doesn't mean the arc is over. In fact, chapter 620, Orochimaru states that "We are in the midst of war" meaning the arc is still ongoing. I get what your trying to do, because the page is too long. But if splitting the article into multiple ones, keep the name's similar as not to create confusion. If I may have my say, actually then split it in three parts. Why not try for the first part "Fourth Shinobi World War Arc: Ninja Alliance vs Edo Tensei & White Zetsu" then the second part "Fourth Shinobi World War Arc: Jinchuriki vs Jinchuriki" (cause that sounds to me is when the split takes place) and then finally "Fourth Shinobi World War Arc: Ninja Alliance vs. Uchiha Hatred". Like I said, I know I'm putting my neck out here, and a lot of contributors will probably think, I'm stupid for being in the minority vote here. But I've had my say, I have contributed and so now I will get my butt back onto my coach and continue playing Storm 3. Sparxs77 (talk) 11:20, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :The Fourth Shinobi World War event is still going on. It is easy to say the War Arc ended with Sasuke declared he was going to meet the one who knows everything. Because basically the entire event shifts to the Ten-Tails actually returning and what not.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:31, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Saying that "we are in the midst of war" is just a quick way to describe what is happening. Plus, Orochimaru probably doesn't know that the Ten Tails has been revived. And looking at the poll, it seems that the first arc is winning by 8. I recall reading somewhere on here that if one of those titles gets 10+ than the arc will be split. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 12:59, March 14, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I think we should count the end of this arc when the alliance units reunited after defeating all edos and zetsu--Elveonora (talk) 13:55, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Interesting take. Didn't think of separating the arc at that point. I say let's do that. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:17, March 14, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Despite being rather selfish of me, I already went through all character pages, making the split between the arcs, looking chapter by chapter to see where they did anything, going by the listed chapters, 592 and 593. Omnibender - Talk - 20:45, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Underworld Transfer Jutsu I suppose we'll have to wait until it finishes, but this current filler story with the reanimated Sound Four should be included on here before Madara appears. It's possible that we'll be getting more filler, too. For now, we can call it "The Underworld Transfer Jutsu", and if we get any other fillers that deal with random battles, it might be instead entitled something like "Naruto Makes His Way to the Other Battlefields." Maybe we'll get separate mini arcs instead. I'm wondering if Naruto will defeat the remaining Seven Shinobi Swordsmen, but then that might take away from Kakashi's defeating them all and meeting up with Naruto later. Diamonddeath (talk) 02:04, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Arc Start From what I can find, it seems that this arc in the anime does NOT actually start on episode 256 but starts on episode 261, "for my friend" which is not even included in the episode summaries of the arc. Instead, "war begins" episode 262, is listed as the first. If someone could please help fix it? I don't know how to work it out/fix it. Thank you! GrammarGirl (talk) 05:33, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :No. The war, Gaara's speech, Kabutos Edos and the rest of the soldiers first mobilize in that episode. it IS the start of the War, and will not be changed.--RexGodwin (talk) 05:52, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Episodes 279 - 281 I think Episodes 279 through 281 should be taken off of the list of arc episodes. They are filler episodes that had very little to do with the main story. Riku Kurosaki15 (talk) 21:27, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Main story or not, but these episodes show the events of Fourth Shinobi World War, even while anime only, they are still a part of the arc in its anime version. The episodes would be taken out only if they were totaly unrelated to the arc, which is not the case. They are neither stand-alone episodes nor part of some another arc. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 22:08, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ::We add episodes to the arc they're part of, it doesn't matter if they "had little to do with the manga", because that doesn't factor into any decisions we make here. --''Saju '' 22:18, January 16, 2017 (UTC)